Happily Ever After the Proposal
by lionessoftherealworld
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after George and Alanna became engaged?Well, this story picks up right after the last part of Lioness Rampant, and focuses on Alanna and George's relationship, with action in the background.chapter 15 p, finally!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story about our beloved Whisper Man and the Lioness. It begins right after the pair becomes engaged, and goes on till god knows when._

Alanna and George walked from the tent, hand in hand. They approached the fire where Alanna's tribe was sitting in a circle. Myles stood up.

"George! It's you! When did you arrive?"

"Well, just a minute ago. Alanna and I have something to tell you. Would you like to tell them, Lass?" replied George.

"Can't be worse than the Ysandir," Muttered Alanna under her breath. "Well, George and I... we're engaged to be married."

There was complete silence. Even the animals of the desert were silent.

Myles was the first to speak of course. "Why, Alanna, that's wonderful! Congratulations, George. I didn't think it was possible!"

The silence was broken. All of the Bazhir went to congratulate the newly engaged couple. A feast was organized, and it was a long time before George and Alanna could go to bed.

It was nearing dawn, and George and Alanna had just reached their tent. Alanna flopped down on the blankets. George flopped down beside her.

"Do you remember when you approached me for the first time, when Gary accompanied me to Corus?" asked Alanna.

"Of course. It was the luckiest day of my life."

Alanna began to cry, turning her head away from him, trying to hide it, but failing.

"What's wrong, Alanna? Are you unglad fer some reason?"

"NO! Don't ever think that I'm unhappy because of you. I never will be! I love you, and I need you in my life. I never would have beat Ralon were it not for you, and I might have left the palace. No, it's just... you deserve better! I'm a dishonorable..."

George interrupted her there "If anyone's dishonorable, it's I. I'm the former king of the Rogues, remember that. I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You're my own sweet lass, and all the woman I could ever want."

With that statement he kissed her. Alanna relaxed and enjoyed her best friend and love's kissed. Jon might have been a great kisser, but his kisses lacked the electricity she felt when George kissed her.

Things led to other things, and I'll leave your imagination to figure out what those other things were.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alanna and George, the day after their engagement_

Alanna the Lioness of Trebond, Olau, and(she recalled with a smile)soon to be Pirate's Swoop woke up in a tent in the desert. Judging by the heat, she guessed that it should be around dawn, the latest she had slept 'till in quite some time. She rolled over, forgetting that George was lying next to her, and felt her arm connect with something which, upon turning around, Alanna realized, was George Cooper's large nose.

"Ow!"George's scream was loud enough to wake the dead.

"Oh, George don't be such a baby.."said Alanna, before she saw that George Cooper's nose appeared to be broken."Oh, no."

"How bad is it? Shall I live?" asked George, momentarily forgetting his pain at the opportunity.

"If you don't annoy the healer, me, too much."

"Well then there's no hope, is there?"

A few minutes later, the newly engaged couple stepped out of their tent with only a small crick in his nose to remind them of the injury. They walked up to Myles, who was sitting on a sand dune.

"It's early for you to be up," remarked Alanna.

"Yes, well some savage screamed at dawn and woke me..."

Alanna and George glanced at each other and erupted in laughter.

"Well, Myles, if you don't mind, I'd fancy to have a ride with your lass here," said George.

"Fine, I'm busy observing these animals..."

Alanna and George walked toward the stable and saddled their mounts. Once away from the camp, they enjoyed a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter. As soon as they calmed down, George said what he had obviously brought Alanna here for.

"Alanna, when would you like for our wedding to be? I mean, soon, or not soon? Anything's fine with me."

"Well I figure I've made you wait long enough, so as soon as possible."said Alanna decidedly.

"Well if that's so, we should probably get back to Corus soon. I was thinking we would leave today...if that's all right with you, of course."

So the lioness and the Whisper Man were soon seen riding through the desert, alone and enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you guys like this new chapter, please review!_

George was sitting by the campfire when he heard a scream. He jumped up, his hand on the daggers that never left his side. He used his Sight and found that the scream had come from behind the tent.

"Alanna?" he called, "Are you all right?"

He turned a corner to find Alanna, wearing nothing but a loincloth and a breast band, hunched over behind the tent.

"What is it now?"George asked, exasperated.

"I was changing, and...there was a spider!"

"A spider, hmm?"

"Yes, a spider."

"And since when is the Lioness afraid of a spider?"

"Okay, I have a confession. I've never told anyone before, but I'm afraid of spiders."said Alanna seriously.

"THAT'S your huge confession?"

"It's a big deal for me," she said bowing her head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We've all got fears. I, for example, am afraid of cockroaches. And there are hundreds of them in the city!"

"Well, George, I'm going to change."

He put his leg up, blocking her.

"Come on, George. I'm half naked!"she said, enraged.

"And I'm enjoying the view."

"Funny, is it? Well so is this!"

She pushed him into a fishpond that had appeared out of nowhere. As he climbed out, soaked in water, she snorted in laughter and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't, lass!"

Alanna shrieked as she was pulled into the spring, held down by the stronger male.

"Hey, no fair! You KNOW that wrestling's my worst ability!"she turned around to face him. As thy made eye contact, an magnetic force made him pull her head toward his. They stayed like that for a while, and then Alanna stood.

"Well, laddybuck, we best be leaving camp. Let me change. We're almost at Corus. We'll announce our engagement officially. Just a few minutes ride."

And Alanna walked into the tent, leaving George sitting in the spring. He stood up and walked toward the fire, and slipped on a mud puddle. Down he went, screaming. He emerged, filthy, as Alanna came out of the tent fully dressed.

"Must I keep my eye on you every second?"she asked mockingly. George just looked at her sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

_A new chapter, more adventure than the previous chapters...the beginning of a plot_

"Whoa!" yelled Alanna, pulling moonlight to a stop. "What is that?"

The couple was on a side street of Corus, and Alanna had seen a glimpse of steel. She dismounted and ran over to it. George dismounted, too, and ran over to her. Lying on the ground in front of them was a sword, shining in the moonlight that lay over Corus. Alanna picked it up, observing it. She touched her ember, and what she saw shocked her. It was bathed in purple magic... but she had never seen it before! How could it be?

"Uh , Lass?"muttered George. "I think we've got trouble."

"What?" asked Alanna. She shook her head, clearing her mind. She turned around, and found herself facing a fan of bandits with knives. She muttered, "Oh, boy.."and grabbed her sword. But then she remembered. She had no sword, since she had left Lightning where it was. She looked at the sword in her hands. Was it worth risking it?

The bandits attacked. There was no choice, apparently. Her weapons were in her packs on Moonlight's back. She wielded the sword. It seemed like it was a part of her, even more so than Lightning. She thought to herself _time to marvel later...now, we fight!_ She swung around with a war cry, stabbing the man who had thought he was sneaking up on her. He dropped down, dead. The next man came at her and she fought, letting her warrior instincts take over. George was fighting the bandits in his own way, with a combination of wrestling and knifing moves. He was being as successful as Alanna.

A half hour later, George and Alanna fell to the ground, panting hard.

"How are ye, lass?"he asked, putting his arm around her.

"As good as I've ever been after a battle,"she said matter-of-fact-ly, before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

George laughed. "So am I, Lass. It's me Belle I worry 'bout." he looked at his horse, who had tried to fight, sadly. "She's gone."

"Oh, George. I'm so sorry! She was old anyway, and we know she had a good life. Too good, maybe, with you spoiling her so much." they were quiet for a moment, before George stood and pulled Alanna to her feet.

"We best be going, if we want to surprise his highness."he remarked.

"Wait, we need to bury her!" said Alanna, getting up and using purple magic to lift the horse with her."come on!"

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Here!" she said, turning a corner and revealing her destination, the back of the Dancing Dove. A purple wave went out, creating a hole and then placing the horse inside it. After more silent moments the couple got up, and walked back.

"George, I think I'll keep this sword... but I won't use it anymore until I've had some mages check it... something about it seems.. strange."

"Well, let's be going." he hoisted her onto Moonlight and jumped on afterward."Do you know what riding like this reminds me of?"

"What?"asked Alanna, leaning into him, fast asleep.

"When you told me that you were a girl." he replied. "You might remember it best as the day you became a woman."

Alanna gasped. "You knew about that?"

"I recognize a pregnancy charm when I see one, and you always acting more like a sissy after that..."

"I did not!" she said indignantly, hitting him in the chest playfully.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

And the argument continued all the way to the palace...


	5. Chapter 5

_Fans of Jon, you might not want to read this...no major bashing, but a hint at him being a jealous prat..._

Jonathon of Conte, King of Tortall, was bored out of his mind. Why was Thayet always off building the schools for the poor? He wasn't saying that it was a bad thing, but he missed her. Ah well, what can you do.

He crossed over to his window. Someone was riding over to the palace. No, two people on one mount. Who would ride to the palace like that? The people were let into the gate.

Jonathon used his gift to get a better look at them. One of them had red hair and purple eyes. He sighed, thinking of the absence of one of his best friends.

In his detached state, it took him a moment to realize that it was Alanna. If so, than the person behind her must be.. George!

Jon ran into the hall, colliding with a servant carrying tea.

"Oh, sorry!" said Jon. He kept on walking, but sent his gift behind him. The servant watched, amazed, as a dishcloth came up and patted her wet clothes and a broken cup became whole again.

Jon burst out into the courtyard and ran to the stables, as amazed servants watched their king running through muck, his coat flapping behind him.

"George, Alanna!" he yelled, bursting into the stables. I saw you through my..."

His voice drifted off as he realized that the hostlers were staring at him. A moment later, George and Alanna walked into the stable.

"Jon!"said George, giving him a firm handshake. Alanna greeted him the same way.

"George, Alanna!"said Jon, beaming at two of his best protectors and friends. "Care to join me in my suite?"

A few minutes later, the king's champion and the former King of Thieves were in the king's suite. Jon had gone off to find a servant to deliver tea to them.

"How should we tell him?" asked Alanna.

George didn't have time to answer before Jon came into the room.

"Well, now that's done. Alanna, I'd like to send you out on the field soon."

"I don't want to go out on the field!"

"Nonsense, you love fighting." said Jon.

"Yes, I'll agree that she does, but there's a reason for her to stay for as long as it takes to.." George tried to say it but failed, apprehensive of Jon's reaction.

"Takes to what? Alanna's pregnant, isn't she? I knew you were a bad influence. What, did you steal her pregnancy charm?"

"Jon, no!" yelled Alanna. "As long as it takes to arrange a noble wedding was what he was going to say."

"A wedding? Who's wedding?"

"Mine and George's."

"You? Marrying George? You, must be joking. Nice one."

"We're serious."

Jon was so confused. What had happened to Alanna not wanting to marry at all? He felt like punching George, but instead he forced a smile.

"Well, this is a surprise. You'll have to tell Thayet, she'll want to help with decorations and the dress. And go get fitted so that you can descend the staircase as an official engaged couple."

And with that he walked off.

George let out a relieved breath. "Well, that went better than expected."

Alanna frowned. "That might not be true." a scared look crossed her face. "Oh, Mithros."

George looked worried. "What?"

"I'll have to wear a dress."

"What's so bad about that? You always wore dressed in Port Legann!"

"Yes, but that wasn't in front of the court!" she ran off, looking flustered.

"That's Alanna." muttered George under his breath. "Not afraid to fight battles, but afraid of a piece of cloth."


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a fitting, they're always really funny!_

"Thayet!" yelled Alanna upon seeing the familiar black hair and beautiful features. "I have something to tell you!"

Thayet waited for Alanna to catch her breath before asking, "What is it?" She had a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually. George and I... well, we're engaged!"

"Well, that's wonderful." Thayet got a wicked gleam in her eye. "You'll have to wear a dress!"

"You're evil. I was wondering if there was any way to avoid going down the staircase to officially announce it."

"No, you'll have to go through with it like every other person does. Speaking of that, I have a surprise for you!"

Alanna let Thayet lead her through the palace. They had gone too far before Alanna realized where they were going. She tried to pull away, but Thayet had an iron grip. Before she knew it, Alanna was standing in front of the only place scarier than the chamber of the Ordeal.

The tailor shop.

"You can make me come here, but I refuse to stand still or be fitted for a dress." said Alanna firmly.

Five minutes later, Alanna was standing on a stand with a tailor poking pins into fabric around her, the beginning of a dress.

"I detest this! You will pay, Thayet."

In walked Buri. She burst out laughing at the sight of Alanna being fitted for a dress.

"Just you wait, Buri. Just you wait." said Alanna in a threatening tone.

"I shall die of fright" said Buri sarcastically. "What's the occasion?"

"A walk down the staircase with George," replied Thayet with a meaningly glance in Buri's direction.

"But that would mean... Alanna, you're engaged? To George?"

Alanna simply nodded, still too angry to say anything out loud.

"Alanna, the spinster, getting married? The world is ending!"

The tailor sat back, clearly finished. Alanna ran out the door, yelling over her shoulder,

"I'm leaving to save my sanity."

Buri was still laughing as she and Thayet left to get ready themselves for the ball that would most certainly be held that night after the announcement.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! I love describing pretty outfits, and I get to do that in this chapter! Bit of Jon bashing, nothing extreme_. _Also a bit about the sword. And Alanna meets Numair in this chapter!_

Alanna had left to escape the teasing of her two close friends, but also to ask for the most powerful mage in the palace to examine the sword she had found. Who was that, since Roger had left? She could always ask a clerk, she supposed. She was occupied in her thoughts and ran into someone. She looked up to apologize and paused upon seeing the person.

He was tall, probably about six feet and a half, with long brown hair pulled back into a horsetail. Not as handsome as Jon, perhaps, but with nice features. He was dressed simply, in a long black robe...

A black robe? Wait, could it be one of the legendary black robe mages from Carthak? The most powerful mages in the world? Here, in the palace?

"So you must be the one they call 'The Lioness'." Remarked the man with a nice smile, "I heard a rumor that you were in the..." he stopped speaking as he saw something on the floor.

"Is that a... could it be... a riceprious dragon? I thought that they were extinct..." he picked a small lizard off of the floor and placed it inside a test tube that he produced from his jacket.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. I'm Numair Salmalin, at your service." he bowed deeply, like a player might. Could this man truly be one of the most powerful mages in the world.

"Are you...are you a black robe mage, Master Salmalin?" asked Alanna.

"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Numair."

"On one condition," replied Alanna. "That you call me Alanna. I have a favor. I found a sword, a magic one by the feel of it, and I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd give it a look. Maybe tomorrow, around midday?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he responded , bowing once again. "I must be going now, though. I'd really like to examine this species."

He walked off, tripping halfway down the hallway, regaining his composure, and yelling behind him "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

Alanna burst out laughing. If this scatter-brained man could be one of the greatest mages in history, then truly anything was possible!

There were five very nervous people preparing to descend the staircase. Of course, there were two very normal young ladies preparing to be introduced in pink layered dresses, and then the not-so-normal ones... namely, Numair, George, and Alanna.

George, dashing in a black suit with a white shirt, couldn't peel his eyes away from his betrothed, who was stunning in her lavender colored dresses that had a slit to the knee which enabled free movement, which of course had been Alanna's idea, her hair newly cut, which had appalled the queen, who had remarked "On the day of her announcement, too.", and amethyst ear bobs. Matching the ear bobs was a necklace that had been a gift from a George, accompanied by an "I didn't steal it.".

Numair was dressed in normal clothes, and when asked why, had remarked "The tailor didn't count on me finding a good experiment.". His expression was one of an ashamed child.

The giggling young ladies had just descended, and it was now Numair's turn.

He sighed. "Jon will most likely be furious with me. I didn't get him a souvenir from Tyra." before stepping onto the stairs.

Alanna giggled, most un-Alanna- like. George looked at her, obviously surprised at her strange behavior. He grinned and began to tickle her, obviously wanted to hear her strange giggle again. They were both grinning maniacally when their names were called.

"Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop."

They composed themselves and descended the stairs, Alanna being glad to have someone to lean on, unlike the last time when she was supporting Thayet. They walked forward to stand directly in front of the King's throne.


	8. Chapter 8

_I had written this as part of the 7th chapter, but it didn't work since my computer_ _shut down_, _and the back-up was only the first part._

George kneeled in front of the King. He spoke, "Your Majesty, I announce my engagement to Sir Alanna and ask for your blessing.

It took a minute for Jon to push back his jealousy and announce, "You have my blessing."

There was silence for a bit, during which everyone was shocked. A Yamani even let his blank expression drop for a moment, revealing surprise. Finally, the Lord Provost began to clap, and the other older members of court followed suite. Alanna's generation, however, began to cheer and laugh. Alanna and George barely had time to glance happily at each other before being swamped by congratulating young nobles.

The Lord Provost, while clapping, turned to Duke Gareth. "Hand it over, sir "who would choose a thief over a prince?". Duke Gareth reluctantly handed over 3 gold nobles, scowling like a young child.

Alanna, who had been looking forward to sleeping in, was woken up at dawn by a doting Thayet.

"SHHH!" whispered Thayet, "we're doing wedding preparations. Don't wake George."

"Why aren't you torturing him?"asked Alanna.

"Because it's the bride's job to organize the wedding."

"Is that so? George, wake up!"

"What is it, sweetie?" asked George, clearly not realizing that Thayet was present. "Time for round 2?

Alanna blushed a color comparable to a tomato. Thayet burst out laughing.

"Wait, is that... Is that Thayet?" said George, sitting up as if pushed by an invisible force.

"I can't believe I just heard George say that!" laughed Thayet. "Oh, BURI!" she yelled, running out of the room.

"Nice work, George," grumbled Alanna.

"Well, why' d you wake me up anyway? You know I don't realize things are happening in the morning!"

"Well, I'm not going to be planning this by myself! George? George!"

George didn't answer, his attention being on something very different than Alanna's mouth.

"Lass? My offer of a round two still stands."

Alanna laughed. "Only if you can catch me, Laddybuck! She yelled, running into her dressing room.

"Oh, I will, believe me!" yelled George, running after her.


	9. Chapter 9

_More Numy! Just a bit of stuff concluding the part 'bout the sword... hope you like the name I chose for it! Also a new storyline is introduced..._

Alanna knocked on the door with a plaque labeled 'Numair Salmalin'. Alanna smiled, seeing that someone had written 'the newest sleeping pill'. She had heard that the man taught the pages sometimes, and assumed that this was one of his students' work.

A sleepy looking man opened the door. "What happened? Ahhh! It's a knight. Am I under arrest again for taking endangered species? Because I have a license! I keep telling you people that, but do you remember? No!"

Alanna, confused, recalled that Numair had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol last night. She sighed, and stepped inside, glad for once that Coram had been a consistent drunkard.

After fifteen minutes and four cups of Alanna's hangover cure, Numair was better and ready to observe her sword.

"It has an aura.. A strange one. I have a question. Have you ever had a sword that was strange, magical?" asked Numair, holding the sword.

"Yes, I had a sword that was created by the old ones."

"Then I have an explanation. This might sound strange, but... I believe that this sword is a... a...reincarnation of your older one."

"But.. it's an object."

"Yes, but magical objects can be reincarnated, sometimes."

"Well, that's interesting. But I really came here to learn if it was safe, so...is it?"

"Yes, it's completely safe. You can use it without anxiety."

"Then I have a name for it. Thunder always follows lightning, and since you say that this sword is a reincarnation of Lightning, then I dub this sword Thunderbolt."

The equally talkative people spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with each other.

Meanwhile, Thayet was going crazy searching for Alanna. She was supposed to attend a meeting to choose flowers for the wedding. Finally Thayet found her, in the corridor outside Numair Salmalin's rooms. Alanna, upon hearing where Thayet wanted her to go, turned and ran. Thayet sighed. She felt as if she was dealing with a stubborn child, but insanity did run in the Trebond line.

Alanna ran and ran and ran. She did not want to sit and discuss whether roses or lilies was a more beautiful flower for five hours. Occupied with her angry thoughts, she ran into a surprised Whisper Man, and both of them went sprawling. By the time they had regained balance, Thayet had caught up with Alanna, and she grabbed her arm.

"Everybody's waiting for you, Alanna! It will only take a few hours!" gasped Thayet, pulling Alanna behind her down the hallway.

"Save me, George!" yelled Alanna.

George walked up to her. "I'll do anything for you except for if you want me to go to some meeting discussing roses versus lilies."

Thayet and Alanna looked at each other, nodded, and each grabbed one of George's arms.

That, funnily enough, was the first time that the former Rogue lost a fist fight

One hour later, George and Alanna emerged from the most traumatic experience of their lives, or so Alanna claimed.

"And that's counting the Ysandir," she added on as an afterthought. George chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, making her jump, then lean back into him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but...there's a man at the stables wanting to speak to you. He says it's about... about something called 'Moonlight'. That mean anything to you?" panted a maid who had come running up to the couple.

"Moonlight?" asked Alanna, "what could be wrong with her?"

And off she ran, with George at her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cliffhanger picks up, I told you that you wouldn't have to wait to long! _

Alanna ran down the stairs as fast as she could. A cat ran past her, and she leaped over it. She realized that it was a black cat, a bad omen. She shook her head. She had never been superstitious before, and now wasn't a good time to start.

A servant walked across her path, and she slammed to a stop. George, who was running after her, was not aware of her change of speed until he was on top of her, having knocked her down. Alanna jumped up and began to run again. George leaped to his feet, gave an exhausted sigh, and began to run after her.

Alanna reached the stable. She ran down the aisle to Moonlight's stall. Stefan the Hostler was there.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked, gasping for breath.

"Well, nothing's wrong, sir Alanna," replied Stefan.

"Then why' d you have the maid come get me?" asked Alanna, looking as though she were about to throw one of her tantrums.

"Well, I thought you might want to know that you can't ride your girl here for a while."

"And why is that, pray tell, since nothing's wrong?"

"Your horse here...she's with foal," replied Stefan.

Alanna leaned into the wall, letting her feet slide out in front of her.

"Who's the sire?" she asked, unbelieving.

George came in then, having recovered from a tumble he took running across the stables...apparently, chickens didn't like former thieves. When he entered to find Alanna slumped against the wall, he became worried.

"What's wrong, Alanna?"

"Moonlight's with foal," said Alanna, and she began to grin. "A miniature Moonlight, can you imagine?" She remembered what she had just asked. "So, who's the sire?"

"Midnight, the Provost's stallion," said Stefan, smiling.

George looked at Alanna incredulously. "A bloodline like Midnight's? Mixed with Moonlight's fighting skills and loyalty? Ye'll have a fine foal on your hands."

Alanna looked happy. "Yes, and a good credit to Moonlight's name. But who can I ride?"

"Well, we have a nice desert-bred gelding, if you'd like him," answered Stefan.

"That would be perfect." Alanna bent down and kissed Moonlight on the nose. "You, a mother? How wonderful!" she skipped off through the stables, very un-Alannalike. George stared after her, hoping silently that, after her wedding, she'd want to follow in her mare's footsteps.


	11. Chapter 11

_A funny chapter, fluffy! I'm adding a little song, sung to the"Lord of the Dance" tune!_

_Fluff, fluff, wherever it may be _

_I am the lord of the fluff said she_

_And I'll let you read, wherever it may be_

_And I'll let you read all this fluff with me!_

"I will NOT wear that!" protested Alanna, having seen the dress that they expected her to wear at her wedding. It had been two months since she found out about Moonlight's foal, and the wedding was approaching fast. It was to be held in one week. Alanna had clearly said "No lace!" to the seamstress who was to be designing her dress, but apparently doilies were not considered lace, as that was the main material for this dress. Thayet had told her that it was to late to make a new one, but Alanna had formulated a plan. But she would have to wait until nightfall to begin...

Alanna lay awake next to George. She gingerly wiggled out from between the covers, making sure that George remained asleep. She glanced back at she left the room, saw him with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling, and decided that she was safe. She left the room.

But Alanna had misjudged the ex-king of the Rogue's ability. As soon as she closed the door, he opened one eye, saw that she was gone, and leaped out of bed to commence following her.

Alanna reached the place where the dress was being kept and created a magical light to let her see. Smiling grimly, she began to execute her plan.

Meanwhile, George had run into an encounter with a palace cat who apparently did not enjoy being stepped on. By the time he reached the room where Alanna was, his betrothed was using scissors for something. He leaned a bit inside, to see what she was doing and began to smile to himself.

Alanna was cutting up her wedding gown, knowing that if they made another one, they would not have enough time to create the lace nightmare that they had created.

George snuck up behind Alanna. In one swift motion, he grasped her in his arms. Alanna gave a little shriek, then saw that it was George.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alanna in a fierce whisper.

"I couldn't stay away from your beauty," replied George, beginning to leave a trail of kisses up her neck.

Alanna smiled and turned to kiss him, then sobered. "George, do you think that when I marry you, people will expect me to be like that dress... all girly and frilly, and unpractical?"

"Well, they might expect that, but since when have you done anything that people expect?"

"You know, George, that's why I love you. You can always remind me of who I am, and you never try to change me," whispered Alanna, reaching up on her tiptoes to put her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, because you can love a crooked old thief like m..." George was cut off by Alanna's mouth. He pulled away, looked at her, and jerked his head toward the hallway. She nodded at him, and whispered "Ready, get set, go!" they raced off toward their bedchamber, where they indulged in the only activity that they like better than competing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yay, the wedding chapter! Hope you_ _like it, it's a wedding unlike any George and Alanna I've read! Yay!_

Alanna was facing a dilemma. It was the morning of her wedding, and Thayet was soon to be arriving to help Alanna prepare. Alanna was in no better situation than when she had first seen her dress. The day after it was discovered mangled in the seamstress' room, Thayet had said, sweetly, to Alanna, "Well, it's a good thing we made a copy."

Alanna looked at the dress, which was an exact copy of the old one. While looking for it in her closet, she looked at a pair of pants scrunched up in the corner of her closet. They were the pants she had worn for her walk down the staircase the first time she had returned to Corus as the Lioness with the dominion jewel. An idea dawned in her head.

She laid out the dress and the pants next to each other on the floor of her room. She began to pool her magic. She spoke:

"One, base made with silk, covered with lace. One, silk all over, long, flowing. Two, separate, yet together. Being, becoming.. One!" Alanna finished the spell. She felt a wave of exhaustion. She crawled to her bed and closed her eyes. In the moment between Gainel's and Mithros' world, she caught a glimpse of what she had created. A lace bodice flowed down into a lower part that, from a distance, appeared to be a silk skirt but, upon close inspection, proved to be a pair of breeches. The long, flowing, sleeves were perfect for concealing daggers. Alanna smiled and drifted off to sleep...

"Alanna!" yelled Thayet in a voice that any General in an army would have been jealous of.

"What? Is Corus being attacked again?" asked Alanna, bolting up in bed.

"No, but it is your wedding day, and I only have five hours to get you ready!" replied Thayet with an exasperated sigh.

"And that's a short time?" asked Alanna, appearing to be confused.

"In girl time, yes." With that, Thayet pulled Alanna out of bed and toward the place where her creation was. "Now, to get you into your..." Thayet stopped, seeing what Alanna had done to her dress. She eyed it all over.

"What shall we do with you?" asked Thayet, with the tone of voice often used for misbehaving children. She sighed. "It will do, but the court gossips will not be pleased."

"Why do you think I did it?" replied Alanna, mockingly. Thayet gave her a glance that could have defeated the Ysandir. As it was, Alanna took a step away from her.

Thayet spent the next four hours giving Alanna a complete make over; she let Alanna give herself a bath, with a vow on her shield that she would use the delicate lady bath products. Alanna, after washing herself and dressing in her underclothes, tried to summon one of the carrier pigeons from the mews under her window. Thayet, because Thayet has that sixth sense kind of thing, knew that something was up, and used the basic knowledge of lock-picking that she had accumulated from George to pick the lock and burst in on Alanna with a piece of raw meat and a paper reading, "Save me from the crazy lady!"

Next came the horror of all horrors: the plucking of the eyebrows. A squire came up to investigate the scream that emerged from Alanna's chamber.

The rest of the things(rouge, ear-bobs, dress, sword and daggers, with protests from Thayet) went without much trouble, and soon Alanna was staring at herself in the mirror. She let out a laugh.

"It's ironic, that I find myself in this situation, one that I've always been trying to avoid. A noble girl, marrying. And I'm actually glad to be doing so!"

"You look beautiful. Like a real lady!" said Thayet, getting a dreamy expression on her face. She stuck out her arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall" replied Alanna, laying her arm on Thayet's.

Meanwhile, George had gotten up, shaved, taken a bath, combed his hair, and put on a suit. He was done in five minutes. He looked at his watch. It was time to go. He was so happy, as happy as he could ever be. He was about to marry the lass of his dreams, the one who made this heart beat faster, who made his thoughts run awry. He loved her more than love itself, and she had finally returned that love. In one hour, Alanna would be his forever. He walked out of his room and to the palace garden, where the wedding was to be held. It had a basic commoner-wedding theme, to put it simply. Few were invited, and there were flower garlands on the head of all the females attending. Everyone was smiling and talking, and the arrival of the groom created more. There were, of course, the "Oh, that George Cooper is such a character" and the young girls disappointed because, as they put it, "He could have any girl in the palace, and he chose the lady Knight with a bad reputation". These last people, of course, were the few invited who did not know of George's past.

George took his place near the mithran priest, and the audience took that as their cue to sit down. A man began to play the lap harp, and Thayet and Jonathon walked down the aisle, followed by Myles and Alanna.

When George saw Alanna, his heart melted. She was wearing flowing silk breeches, and Thunderbolt shone proudly at her side. Hanging from her neck was the ceremonial marriage charm that George had chosen to wear on a bracelet around his wrist. Hers was a small golden heart that could be opened to reveal a portrait of George. His was similar except for containing a portrait of Alanna and being circular. When a lock of the other's hair was added, it became a focus, because you should be able to trust your beloved enough to put your life in their hands.

Alanna stepped up to him, and he took her hands. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. No one noticed a scowling Jon in the front row.

The ceremony began. There was the long sermon, and then came time to say vows.

George went first. "Alanna, when I first saw you , I knew I had to meet you. After I had known you for a while as a boy, you told me your secret, and from that moment I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. When I first told you of my affections, you shied away, and I almost gave up, but something inside told me not to, and now I'm glad that I didn't."

Alanna's eyes were glistening with tears as she took her turn. "George, I first realized that I loved you in Port Legann after living with the Bazhir. I thought then that I had just started loving you, because now I know that I had loved you since you first approached me and I just didn't know it."

Now everyone's favorite of the ceremony came. The priest handed the couple a pair of scissors, old scissors said to have come from the old ones' time, and they each cut a lock of the other one's hair, putting it in their marriage charms.

The priest turned to the people and said clearly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed with passion and romance and, let's face it, just pure love, and headed back down the aisle together, to the carriage that awaited them.

It was done. Alanna of Trebond and Olau was now Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirate's Swoop, and George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop was, well, George was just one hell of a happy guy.

t


	13. Chapter 13

_Yay, after the wedding! I love fluff! Let's hope that the 13th chapter isn't cursed!_

Alanna of Trebond was ecstatic. George and her were truly a married couple. They were on their way to Pirate's Swoop. She had been reluctant to leave Moonlight, who was over halfway through her pregnancy, alone, but Stefan had promised her that she would be fine for at least one more month.

Alanna was bored. She was married and she was bored. George was sleeping next to her in the carriage. Apparently he snored. Funnily enough, she had never realized that before. But it wasn't an obnoxious snore. It was a deep rumble, one that was more likely to help her sleep than to keep her from it. Alanna decided to do something unexpected, as was her normal behavior.

"Driver?" she called, sticking her head through the window, "Can I ride one of the extras?" As it was a three-day ride to Pirate's Swoop, there were extra horses in the back.

Though the driver looked a bit surprised, he nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry, milady, but there's no tack. You'll have to ride bareback." Alanna nodded.

The driver prepared to slow down the carriage, but Alanna had already jumped out. She let the passenger carriage go past and waited for the baggage carriage to come by. When Alanna came, it slowed down, and Alanna ran to the back and chose a black horse with two white socks. She jumped on it and trotted back to the passenger coach. She drew even with the driver, who smiled and tipped his hat at her.

Getting an idea, Alanna grinned and asked if the driver could stop the carriage. He nodded and reined in the horses, and she jumped off her horse and led the black by his harness to the door near George. Alanna opened the door and let the horse get downwind of George's scent, as she remembered that his aftershave smelled like apples. The horse sniffed and licked George on his cheek. George, still half asleep, grabbed the horse by the mouth and kissed him, smack on the lips.

"Hey darlin', how's your ride been?" he asked the horse. Alanna couldn't help it any more. She burst out laughing.

"I swear George, it's another girl every time I turn away," she scolded.

"Huh?" George asked. He opened his eyes and saw what he was holding between his hands. "Alanna!" he yelled. She laughed and ran away. He ran after her, spitting as he ran. He dove to her legs when she was within reach, and she tripped. He crawled up to her arms and pinned them down.

"I'll get you back for that." he informed her. He kissed her on her lips. "You will pay." he kissed her eyelid, then the other one, and then left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"You can create a gentleman." teased Alanna. "No gentleman would use my worst ability against me."

"Well you seem to think quite highly of me in the bedchamber."

Alanna gasped. "Why, you little..." she kicked up her legs and kicked him off of her. She dusted herself off, and walked off, the picture of the perfect lady. Within a few moments, the horse was put away, they were back in the carriage, and George was snoring again. Alanna smiled at his long body, sprawled along the opposite side of the carriage, and moved to where he was sleeping. She laid herself out , her feet where his feet were and her head against his chest, wrapped her feet around his, and fell asleep with the help of the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"We're almost there Alanna!" cried George when he tasted the salty air of the sea.

"Close enough to walk?" asked Alanna, craving fresh air and exercise.

"If it's not to much exertion for milady," teased George.

Alanna jumped up and pushed past George. "Out of my way then."

She climbed out, and George came after her. They paid the driver to take their belongings the rest of the way and commenced their walk.

Alanna, upon reaching the sea, jumped in, and was weighted down by the dress that she had decided to wear, now that they were away from court. It was a white dress, almost indecent in length(revealing an actual knee down of bare skin, but who would judge them all the way over here?), and a flower band and necklace that were two of the many that she had woven in the extra time on the trip. Even George had been bullied into wearing a flower necklace by a threatening glare accompanied by a change in position so that he could see the sword belted at Alanna's waist.

George came to help her, but as he reached out a hand, was pulled into the water by our favorite purple-eyed lady knight. She smiled sweetly before dunking him underwater. There was one good thing for George: he was stronger and managed to push Alanna under with him, at which point he kissed her.

Alanna smiled, took his hand, and walked out of the water. She found that it was very hard to walk in her drenched skirt, so, with a stuck out tongue in George's direction, pulled it off, revealing the light breeches she wore under them. She gave the soaked skirt to George.

"And that, Laddybuck, is the sole reason for a husband," she teased.

They continued in this manner for the next hour or so, laughing and smiling in other's company. Finally, George smiled as he recognized a familiar rise.

"Come on, Lass!" he said, pulling her uphill. When they neared the top, he put his hands over her eyes and led her up the hill. Once at the top he asked, "Are you ready?" and, once she nodded, took his hands away.

Alanna gasped in awe as she leaned back against George. The sight beneath her was amazing. She was looking at a castle with turrets and stairways, bordered by the ocean. The final touch was made by the two flags flapping in the wind: A version of her shield made to be a flag, and a gold key on a brown field, George's-no, their- coat of arms. This was truly her home now.

"Do you like it?" asked George anxiously.

"No," replied Alanna, "I love it."

George laughed and swept her up in his arms, running down the hill toward the castle, her yelling all the way. He paused briefly for a step across the threshold, and then gave her a brief tour of the castle. It was night, though, and Alanna and George of Pirate's Swoop were soon asleep in their king-size bed, George's comforting snores and all.


	14. Chapter 14

A little fluff chapter, happiness for everyone!

The next few weeks at Pirate's Swoop were busy for Alanna and George. Having her own home had brought out the feminine side of the Lioness, which, to put it simply, turned her into a kitten. Alanna had Moonlight shipped over from Corus, because she thought that the fresh air would be good for her. She spent her time with George, picking out fabrics and playing in the sea. The break did good things for Alanna. The circles under her eyes disappeared, and were replaced by smile lines. .  
Alanna woke up one day with a start, realizing that George's birthday was tomorrow. Trying to think of gift ideas, she reached a decision and, smiling peacefully, tucked herself under George's arm and fell asleep.  
Later that day, the two lovebirds were lounging on the beach. "Alanna, I think we're getting lazy," commented George, well, lazily.  
"Well, what do you suppose we do about that?" replied Alanna.  
George just looked at her with that mischievous air that we all know and love.

George jabbed in with his knife, and Alanna stepped back, jumping and kicking him in an un-sportsman-ly place.  
"Foul!" yelled George. You know, if you ever want children, you just made a grave mistake."  
Alanna stepped forward to check that he was okay, and he jumped up, grabbed her arms, and threw her over his hip.  
"And that wasn't a foul?" demanded Alanna, picking herself off the floor.  
George just grinned, doing his best overconfident and obnoxious(to put it simply, like Jon), but he failed. He just grabbed Alanna by the knees and shoulders and ran off toward the palace.  
"Now I know why all the ladies want to marry," she joked, "It's like a free carriage ride whenever you want it!"

The next day Alanna woke George. "Come on!" she yelled, shaking him. He continued to snore. She ended up getting a tub of cold water, dragging it to the edge of the bed. She rolled George right off the end of the bed, into the coldness below. The villagers complained of some kind of wild animal.  
But George was finally up, and Alanna told him what her present to him was to be: they were going to sail to an island that she had found a while ago while exploring the grounds and stay there overnight.  
Alanna was dressed for the occasion, in a sailor dress and hat, but poor George, having been dragged straight out of bed, was wearing pyjamas and slippers. Halfway through the sail there, at about noon, George asked about lunch.  
"Well, that's where you come in, laddybuck," she replied with a sweet smile, throwing him a pole. He groaned but began to fish.  
Once on the island, they set up camp and started a campfire. The roasting fish gave off a tantalizing aroma.  
"I have to admit," said George, "I had my doubts about this, but I actually enjoyed myself.  
"Well, of course. You did have me to keep you company." said Alanna with a fake overconfidence very similar to George's the past day.  
George laughed and took Alanna's hand. "May I have this dance, Milady?"  
"You may," replied Alanna, standing up.  
They danced around their fire, helped by the firelight and the moonlight. Their dance was a slow waltz. George, despite his commoner background, had always had a good feel for rhythm, and Alanna was definitely better at following than leading.  
George leaned forward and kissed Alanna, slowly and sweetly. She returned the kiss, deepening it by pulling his head closer. He picked her up and carried her to the tent.

Alanna and George lay together in their bedroll. Alanna spoke.  
"I forgot to give you the second part of your present!" she remembered.  
"The past hour wasn't enough?" asked George jokingly.  
Alanna punched his arm playfully before searching through her pack and pulling out a wrapped package.  
"It feels like some kind of chain... don't tell me you're making me wear another flower necklace?"  
Alanna no longer looked joking, but completely serious. "Just open it."  
George knew that it must be something big for Alanna to act like this. He unwrapped the present, not tearing any of the wrapping, and pulled out something. He looked at Alanna, disbelieving. "Are you sure?" he whispered, praying that she would say yes.  
"If you are."  
He grinned and kissed her passionately. Pulling away for a second, he told her, "I've been ready for a lifetime, Sweet," before pulling her back into bed with him.  
On the ground, on top of a pile of wrapping paper, was Alanna's pregnancy charm, gleaming in the crack of moonlight that came into the tent from the minuscule opening in the flaps.


	15. Chapter 15

_Actually a chapter where something happens!_ _Tammy would be proud!_

It was a normal evening at the Swoop, as the not-so-humble abode of Alanna and George had been nicknamed. The couple was lounging on the sofa in front of the fire. At a distance, Alanna appeared to be tying random knots in a thread, but any hedge witch could tell you that she was using thread magic to make a small lamp fly around the room. George watched, his eyes lazily following it across the room.

A young servant ran into the room, causing Alanna to lose her concentration. The lamp crashed down, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"I'm sorry, Sir Alanna, Baron George, but there are some new folk assembled outside the Swoop, sent from Corus. They're saying something about a new army, but they requested your attention.

Alanna sighed and stood. George followed suite, and the two walked out the door, down the stairs, out another door, and into the courtyard. Assembled in the courtyard was a black male, a Kmiri woman, and a few young men and woman.

The Kmiri woman stepped forward and bowed. She had self confidence, noted Alanna, recognizing the proud stance and upward chin that she sported much of the time.

She introduced herself. "I am Onua Chamtong. I am to be the trainer for the new fighting group called the Queen's Riders."

Alanna smiled. So Thayet had finally organized a female counterpart of the King's Own. She touched her emberstone to check the group for magic. She found the Gift in a few, and a strange vine of Copper vine winding its way around Onua. Alanna wondered what it was. She shrugged it off, deciding to ask Numair when she next saw him.

"So, what is your duty here?" asked George in a businesslike tone.

"We are here for two reasons." answered the large black male. "I am Sarge, and Onua and I are here to ask for you're permission to have a summer training camp here. Also, we are to invite you to the wedding of Thayet and Prince Jonathon on the fifth of July."

"Oh, and Numair wanted some advice on the strongest material for hair ties." added Onua, grinning.

Alanna smiled back. She had a feeling she was going to like this person. She nudged Onua to the pathway back to the dining hall. "So, tell me more about this group." she said amiably. Onua began to explain the recruiting process.


	16. Chapter 17

_As you all know, I was going to discontinue, but after a reader's request, I'm writing a conclusion. I hope you like it, my fluff! Enjoy!_

Alanna was dressed in her signature outfit, the long flowing pants with her sword belted at her waist. It was for another wedding. Jonathon's. The crown prince's wedding was being held in Corus, a huge event, without any expenses saved. There were roses everywhere in the newly built coronation hall, which was to be used for the ceremony. Alanna was sitting in the first aisle, clutching George's arm.. Behind her were many nobles' seats, followed by hundreds of commoners who had wanted to witness the event.

George was nudged her, and she stood with the others to observe the ceremony. Jon was standing near the altar, magnificent in black silk. He was staring at the woman walking down the aisle towards him. Thayet, glorious in her ivory gown, was escorted by Buri in lieu of her father. When Thayet reached Jon, Buri sat next to Alanna and George in the first row. After all the ceremonial words, the two reached the focus part. And then it was over. The guests were escorted into a reception hall for the greatest feast of their lives. Alanna and George congratulated the new couple before disappearing into an alcove away from the view of all the others.

George whispered into her ear. "You hate these things, don't you?"

"More than you could ever imagine." muttered Alanna.

George laughed, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out the nearest exit, past a pair of lesser nobles eyeing the silver in a way that would have alarmed Alanna, were she not distracted by the twinkling eyes of a thief.

They had just reached the outskirts of the royal forest when George suddenly tapped her on the shoulder, yelling "You're it!".

Alanna laughed, then ran after him, and they were soon engaged in an extremely active game of Tag. Alanna chased George up onto a high bluff, and there they stopped, panting cheerfully.

"It's beautiful up here." murmured Alanna.

"Yes, it is. I've seen more beautiful things, though," replied George, staring earnestly into Alanna purple eyes. Alanna smiled back. George got a more serious expression and asked, "Alanna, why were you so solemn during Jon's ceremony? Did it bother you that he was marrying someone who wasn't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?" asked George, intertwining his fingers in hers. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." replied Alanna, kissing him gently. "But, George, I do have something quite important to tell you. Something very...serious."

George looked startled, then terrified. "Is everything all right? Alanna...are you sick?"

Alanna smiled slightly. "In a matter of speaking." she answered, hoping he would get the clue. "Sometimes, in the mornings."

George's eyes widened. "You mean, a child?"

"Yes." said Alanna, biting her lip, hoping he would take it well.

George started to jump up and down. "A baby! I'm a father! A real live father! It's a boy, I bet you it's a boy!"

"It will not be!"

"How much you wanna bet, darlin'?"

"5 gold nobles."

Eight and a half months later, a red baby was handed to George Cooper.

"I dub the Thom of Pirate's swoop," he spoke, seemingly bursting with pride.

Alanna, looking positively exhausted, asked him, "So I suppose I owe you?"

"No darlin', you've paid me over already," he answered, looking at the small bundle of life in his arms. "So, lass, no regrets?"

Alanna smiled, remembering that day on the cliff, and answered, with all her heart.

"No regrets."


	17. Chapter18

_Okay friends! I AM BACK!_ _I just realized how much I love this story and need to start it up again! It now goes to when Thom is a young child and Aly and Alan will soon be born! YAY! _

Alanna and George of Pirate's Swoop had just been woken up form a deep sleep by a scream. Right when Alanna put a hand to her sword, she remembered that it was normal for a toddler to scream. And Thom was now three years old. How she loved that little boy...

She was jolted out of her dreams by a second scream. She sighed and got up, remembering that it was George's birthday, and thinking that she should let him sleep in on his birthday.

Alanna put her feet on the ground before remembering that stone floors were usually cold, even in the middle of summer. She hopped up and down, making minimal contact with the floor. She hopped into the adjoining room, where she saw her young boy, Thom. He smiled.

"Mommy! I want a smack!"

Alanna smiled. "Are you sure you don't want a snack?"

"I said dat! Smack!"

Alanna smiled, picking him up and resting him on her hip. "Fine, let's go to the kitchen."

It was early morning, and the kitchen was up and alive by seven-thirty. Soon Thom was in a chair, happily munching away on a carrot. Alanna smiled before walking up to her room.

She was almost to her room when her stomach churned and she threw up, all over the floor. What could be wrong? She hadn't eaten anything strange, and there was no sickness going around the Swoop. But she had thrown up...

Oh no. Could it be? Alanna ran off to find Elaine Copper, who was visiting her son, daughter-in-law, and grandson.

George was woken up by an awful screech. He thought at first that it was the baby Thom, but after listening a minute longer, realized that it was too high-pitched to be his baby boy. Frightened, George pulled his dagger from the secret pocket in his pajamas and went into the hall. He followed the sound to it's source, in his mother's rooms. He knocked on the door, and , after no response except for te scream that was still coming, quickly took a lock-pick fromanother secret pocket in his pajamas and picked the lock so that the door swung inward.

He crept inside, following the sound to what was called the Healer's room. Inside, he saw the source of the scream, his beloved Alanna, and his mother, grimacing as she held her hands over her ears.

Alanna abruptly stopped screaming when George entered the room, deciding apparently to hit him instead. She ran up to him, pounding her small hands on his chest and screaming, "How dare you, George! WHY! Why, why, why!"

George was, of course, completely unsure of why Alanna was hitting him and screaming at him, and so had a very confused look on his face. So he took her hands in his and asked, calmly, "Okay, love, what's the matter?"

Alanna sighed dramatically, mumbling under her breath. "Well, of course you wouldn't know. It's only me having to walk around with a huge stomach for another nine months, but that wouldn't concern you at all."

George looked a bit confused, but he finally understood what Alanna was saying. "You don't mean to say that...that you're having a baby! What's wrong with that?"

Alanna laughed hysterically. "No, I'm not having a baby, not with a Y. That would be nice. I'm having babies. As in IES. As in more than one. I'm having TWINS!" She stopped and began to pant, out of breath from her rant.

"Twins? We're having twins? Alanna, that's wonderful! No, that's GLORIOUS!" George began to do a happy little jig.

And, once again, Alanna screeched at the top of her lungs.


End file.
